


Claire Browne, You're an Excellent Doctor

by fangirlalways7



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: OR scene, and after 2x06, during 2x06, for my melengers, melengers group chat gave me life today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlalways7/pseuds/fangirlalways7
Summary: This is my first(well kinda) fanfic. So leave any criticism good or bad! It takes place right when Andrews goes and speaks to Melendez about Claire.
Relationships: Claire Browne & Neil Melendez, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez, Melendaire - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. David and Goliath

*I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors or this story just flops lol :) Italicized words = thoughts

* * *

Melendez kept quiet as the president went off about the current situation. "Marcus, what exactly are you trying to say?"

"I am not excusing her actions but the deep brain stimulation was a bold move. Would you have gotten to where you are without a few bold moves?"

"I never broke protocol! I looked for opportunities and i took advantage of them."

"And now you have another opportunity. An opportunity to show leadership through forgiveness. And more importantly to show leadership through not looking like an ass." Andrews sighed as the tension sat in, the reality that San Jose Bonaventure might lose one of their best residents if this does not get resolved. 

"Come on Neil. This is like David and Goliath, except David forgot his slingshot and Goliath is beating the crap out of her. Unless this is resolved, you'll make it harder for me to make you chief of surgery. Hell, it'll make it harder for me to go to bat for you when even bigger issues come up"

They part ways, saying goodnight, Melendez knowing full well that this conversation wasn't over. 

* * *

Neil Melendez was in a bit of a pickle. _If I bring Claire - I mean Dr. Browne - back onto my team it could show that my other residents can undermine my authority as well. But, she truly is brilliant and I don't the hospital to lose her._

His train of thought was broken as his pager went off. Emergency surgery on an eight year old boy who suffered appendicitis, it's not common but it is possible. He rushes into OR 2, complications unfortunately happen, but with the help of Dr. Park and Dr. Reznick they are able to get the child back to recovery under 2 hours. 

As he is leaving Melendez sees Claire cleaning up in OR 1. Checking his watch for the time, it reads 11:38pm. _Well, I could go home, deal with this tomorrow or just get this over with._ Taking a deep breath he walks towards the adjacent scrub room. 

Claire, is most definitely surprised to see him but continues on with what she was doing. Her breathing stops, ever so slightly as he comes closer to her. 

"Dr. Browne I've been asked to speak to you. You're an excellent and I respect your skills-"

"I'm sorry."

Melendez's head cocks to the side, confused. Silently asking for her to elaborate.

"I should never have undermined your authority the way I did. I was wrong."

"I appreciate that"

"But I don't mean it."

_Claire Browne, you are getting on my nerves_

"You've been sent here on an impossible mission by senior staff of basically ordering you to take me back. So, if you don't take me back you're screwed. If you do take me back, you look weak. I don't know what decision you made or what you were about to say, but if I tell you 'I'm sorry' it gives you cover."

He licks he lips in a possibly seductive manor, or as a way to process her words. _This woman is smart, I can give her that, it's as if she read my thoughts from earlier._

"So this is me giving you cover."

Nodding to what Claire was saying, he lets his eyes relax a bit, boring into her soul. Some might say this look is not work appropriate. 

As Melendez looks at Claire her breathe hitches, but not so much as to be noticed by the other party. Melendez turns around to leave, but faces the resident once more. "I'll see you tomorrow" he says whilst looking her up and down.

Once the door closes Claire is left completely speechless. _I can't believe he is actually letting me back onto the team. Sure it took both of us to put something in, but this is progress. And my oh my that look he gave me, is giving me all sorts of hot flashes. I better finish up and head home._

* * *

Once in the locker room Claire was able to wash her face, and put on her jeans. As she reached for the shirt in her locker footsteps stopped right across the room. 

Wide eyed Claire turned to see a beet red and flustered Dr. Melendez. He isn't a virgin to the human body, hell he's a doctor! But something about Claire standing there in tight jeans and just her bra drew all the emotions out of him.

 _Neil get a grip!_ "Dr. Browne I am so sorry. Please excuse me."

Claire was still extremely embarrassed about what just happened, not quite sure what to say or do. Throwing her shirt on quickly she walks over to the sinks where he is.

"Um Dr. Melendez, we can just forget about it. It's honestly not that big of a deal as long as you don't use it against me in any way"

"Claire, of course not. I know you had a very long day, and what I made you go through regarding Louisa wasn't fair. But I did have my reasons." _Reasons I am too ashamed to say he thinks as his shoes suddenly seem more interesting than this conversation._

"Dr. Melendez-"

"Claire it's after hours, you can call me Neil"

"Um ok, uh Neil. Can I ask you something?"

Sighing, _I'm really not going to get out of this am I?_ "Of course"

"It's almost midnight, I'm starving and I'm sure you are too. Would you like to go to a cafe and get some food with me? We can talk about Louisa's case some more if you like"

 _Well that was the last thing he expected_ "Why not?!" he laughs "I don't have anywhere else to be"

Claire grabs the rest of her belongings and they walk out of the hospital together. _Shit. What have I gotten myself into? I really shouldn't be socializing with residents outside of work._

_Oh my gosh I cannot believe that I just asked Neil Melendez to join me to eat. I need these butterflies to settle down!_

"Claire- we can take my car. You rode with Morgan today right?"

"Yeah..." _How could he possibly know that_...

"Ok were just over here"

They reach his car, and Claire shyly thanks him as he opens the car door for her. 

"There's a small, but tasty breakfast joint near Santa Clara if you'd like to go there." Claire states

"That sounds amazing!"

It's about a 10 minute drive towards the quaint restaurant, and they avoid talking about the situation before they have had food.

They talked about their hobbies, likes, dislikes, and found out they actually had more in common with each other that they though! Like bowling.

As they enter the restaurant a 18 or so year old girl, way too perky for this time of day (well night) says "OMG! You guys are such a cute couple. Awww".


	2. Dutch Pancakes

Thank you to everyone who is still reading this! And for all the kind comments on chapter 1 :P

* * *

"I'm Susie by the way! How long have you two been together?" she asks as she leads them to a table and Claire corrects her. 

"Actually we're not"

"It's ok, we're all family here, no need to be shy about it." Looking at Neil she says "you've got a gorgeous girl, you better put a ring on her finger before its too late!"

Upon sitting down Neil looks at Claire, embarrassed as all getup. "How old did you say you were?"

"I didn't. But I'm 18" she smiles with such glee

Claire butts in, "Susie, given you're age, and of course not knocking you for that, but why do you possibly think we are together when we clearly are not"

With a bit of sparkle in her eye she says "I don't know it's just the aura around you two, it reminds me of my parents. They are so in love even after 10 years of marriage. Anyways I should help the customer over there. Look over the menus and I'll be back shortly". 

An unpleasant silence lasted for a few minutes as they looked over their menus

Clearing his throat as if that would break the awkwardness that has settled between the colleagues, "um so that was odd"

Claire lifts just her eyes, looking at him through her curls, a slight smile on her lips "I know right. You're Neil Melendez for goodness sake!"

That got his attention, "What's that supposed to mean Dr. Browne?"

A blush spread over her cheeks, and did not go unnoticed my the older doctor. "Well, um, I guess I just meant-"

"Hey guys I'm back! Have you decided yet?" 

_Susie I could hug you right now. You saved me from dying of mortification_

"I'll have the dutch pancakes with a side of fruit please" 

"And for you?" Susie says as she looks at Neil

"Huevos rancheros please. Oh and water for both of us. Thank you"

Waiting until their waitress was out of earshot he looked back at Claire. _God she's beautiful. She doesn't even realize it_

"Claire"

"Neil" she comes back with a innocent yet challenging tone

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What you said before Susie walked up"

"Oh that!" laughing nervously as she played with her hands "if I tell you, you have to give me 100% honesty on Louisa's case"

Raising both eyebrows at her, you could say that Neil did not see that coming. _A negotiation. 100% honesty might drive her away..._

"Ok, that sounds like a fair enough compromise"

Taking a deep breath and a sip of water Claire straightened her shoulders and looked the man across from her dead in the eyes. "I said 'you're Neil Melendez for goodness sake' because you are a doctor, a great one no less, a caring person once someone gets to know you, super attractive, smart, and an overall great person," blurting it all out before she could stop herself. _Oh god what have I done_

By the time Claire finished she broke eye contact and noticed that it was starting to get warm in the restaurant, taking off her jacket, exposing collarbone and a little bit more too. 

Melendez's eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips to her chest and back up to her eyes again. _So help me God_

"Are you going to say anything? Or are you just going to have me sit here?" _Well that came out a little less confident that I planned_

"Claire please look at me" Neil pleaded as his gentle dark chocolate eyes were met with her alluring green eyes. "Thank you for what you said, I appreciate it. And just as I was saying earlier this evening I respect you as a doctor, as a person, and you're skills are beyond amazing."

A faint smile was on the subject of his word's face, but not so much as to convey how much he can affect her.

Looking over his head Claire saw Susie coming with their food. "Sorry for the wait, I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for you two. If ya'll are going through a tough spot it's going to be ok! Just talk it all out, and know that you love each other"

"Susie-" Claire starts 

"Right sorry. You aren't together. I'll leave ya to it then, enjoy the food!"

"Claire, back to what we were talking about. Thank you for telling me, now did you want to talk about Louisa's case? I know it put a damper on us and pretty much everyone in the hospital"

Taking a bite before she answered, Claire just wanted to savor the slightly peaceful moment of her and her pancakes. Moaning slightly as she went in for the second bite. "These are so good!"

"It looks good"

"Oh god, hmm" 

_For fucks sake Claire. Can you not eat your food so erotically?! You making me turned on_

"Claire-" he says in a warning tone

"Yeah?" asking in the most innocent way possible, she is met with dilated eyes and a clenched jaw Melendez

"Can you maybe eat a little quieter, without all the sounds?" pleading, slightly embarrassed by how she affects him 

Laughing out loud Claire can't believe it! "Does it bother you or something? That my food is better than yours?" Smiling evily

"Not at all this is amazing, I would just appreciate it if you specifically could maybe eat without all the moaning" looking right at her

"Oh" realization hits her _At least I'm not the only one, but what does this mean? I'm sure it's just a momentary slip given the late hour and the tension that's been between us the past few weeks_

"Yeah. So ask me about the case, that's why we're here right?"

Pushing her food to the side and taking one more sip of water she gets ready for her question. "100% honesty remember?" Once he nods she continues, "What was the main reason you booted me off your service?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop a comment if I need to work on anything and I'll do my best to upload a few more chapters today. But I think I might also start a new fic when I'm finished with this one, more along the lines of S3 :) have a great day everyone! :)


	3. 100% Honesty

If you're still here, wow!! Thank you !! :))

* * *

He honestly should've expected this question but it still didn't stop the sweat beads from forming along his hairline

"Um well ok, 100% honesty right?"

"Yes Neil, that's all I'm asking for."

With a slightly agitated tone, he spoke again, "you know you went directly around my to the patient even though I had told you specifically that we were not going to do the simulation-"

"Yes, and I already apologized, well kind of, for that. Is that really why you were so upset with me? I was just trying to help this poor mom out who was going to die is she continued not to eat. And it worked!" Claire fired back as she threw her hands up in a fit

Shaking his head "No Claire. You said you were not sorry for what you did. But I accepted your apology and still do, despite it being fake. The reason why I booted you off has a lot to do with you going directly to Louisa, that was just unacceptable"

"I understand that, and I won't do it again"

"Do you really mean that?" 

Claire had a smile on her face when he asked her that

"Claire Browne you are going to be the death of me"

"Why's that?" placing a hand on his side of the table, a nonverbal sign of comfort and confusion

"You really really want to know don't you?"

"Yes! I've been saying this all along. I just don't understand why you kicked Shaun off for a week and you completely ice me out. That affected me more than you know."

"You and me both." Looking her in the eyes as if she was the only person in this restaurant, in San Jose, in the whole world he takes a deep breath. "I had to kick you off my team because I would've let this slide, possibly telling you not to do that ever again, but you make me question my judgment. Claire, you make me want to shout that you are the best damn surgeon and resident _"_ he cringed slightly as he said 'resident' "and I just needed some time away from you. It's stupid but its not you, its me. I couldn't let you affect my medical judgement on the fact that this was an error or your part."

"I'm going to use the restroom real quick" Claire states, not meeting his eyes as she slides out of the breakfast booth

_I knew that being honest with her would just driver her away. She's probably going to accept those offers at other hospitals now that she thinks her attending is a creep. And I'm really not! It just snuck up on me, as we started spending more time together and I was able to see the true extent of Claire's kindness. What am I going to do?_ Neil overthought as he held his head in his hands. 

Susie came over with a concerned look on her eyes. "Everything ok?"

"Peachy. I'll take the check now please." 

Meanwhile in the bathroom Claire washed her face for the second time in the past 2 hours. She hoped that the cool water would help her process her emotions. _Ok so that was basically a confession that he has feelings for me. But I need to be sure before I do anything crazy and regret it for the rest of my life._

Looking at herself in the mirror she fixed her hair into a high bun until she was please with the look. "Claire, you know you like him. There's no denying it. Just go out there, be yourself and everything will be ok. You got this!"

When Claire got back to the booth she stopped before the table. Neil shot her a perplexed look. Instead of returning to her previous seat, she decided to scoot in next to the man of her current thoughts. 

Looking at him shyly, "Hi" was all that came out

"Hi" giving her a small smile in return. "Please, just say whatever you need to say, and I'll listen"

Thankful he was going to let her talk first, she grabbed his hand as more reassurance.

"I don't know exactly what you are saying, if that was some sort of confession, but if it was please elaborate. But first I get that I made an error, really. And I guess this is something we will be disagreeing with each other for awhile, but overall I wish you would've told me that I cloud your judgement. We could've figured something out before it had escalated to the level that it did." 

Neil reached out and put a few curls behind her face. His hand lingering on her shoulder longer than it should've. "I most definitely understand where you are coming from, and for now we can drop it. And Claire-" he states, gaining her undivided attention once more, "yes, I do have feelings for you. I think for quite sometime, but it wasn't until this past month that I truly realized the extent."

"I have feelings for you too" caressing the exposed skin on his hands as she says this

They rest their foreheads together and are encapsulated by the moment they share. Just the two of them, no one else. 

Speaking ever so slightly, Melendez asks "do you want to get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

And with that they walk hand and hand out the restaurant, making sure to thank their fairly godmother, Susie, before leaving. 


	4. I Know...

The drive back to Neil's place was filled with a warm atmosphere of conversation and hand holding. 

"I know this is a bit premature, but did you want to swing by your place and get something for the night? Or I can most definitely take you home whenever."

"I have an early surgery in the morning how about you just come over for a little bit?"

"Sounds great" Melendez said shooting her that million dollar smile as he redirected the route

Once they had reached Claire's apartment her hands started to sweat and became nervous once more. 

Just as she was about to open her door Neil jumped out of his seat, opened his own door and ran as fast as he could to open the passenger door. 

"Chivalry isn't dead after all, is it?" Smiling so big her jaw began to hurt

"Nope!" Making sure to pop the 'p', and that was how Claire ended back in the car seat laughing harder than ever 

"What did I do?" Melendez asks

"Just you! You're such a weirdo compared to the stoic attending I see every day"

"And you're just seeing the very tip of the iceberg" offering his hand to lead her inside

"I'll race you!" Launching from his grasp to try and reach the door first

"Not so fast young lady!" Due to his longer strides Neil was able to encapsulate her in the most loving hug ever

Claire was trying to squirm out again and that just made her giggle harder when he started ticking her. He eventually stopped, turning her to face him. 

Green eyes stare back at brown and everything happened so fast, but perfectly fast. 

Neil took a deep breath, bringing his hand up to her ever so perfect face, dragging a rough thumb across her bottom lip

They were so close to one other Claire could feel the irregular heart beats under his chest on her chest

Then the magic truly happened when they leaned in at the same time. His mouth was closing over hers. That mouth they had both been staring at at work, in the long hours of the night, in the OR, really anywhere in the hospital.

And this was really happening

Neil had all the intention of going slow with Claire but that all went out the window when he sucked her lips ever so slightly and groaned. _I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm kissing the woman of my dreams_

_His lips are smoother than silk,_ kissing him back with as much intensity, but also slowing everything down. 

They broke apart for air and Neil brought Claire to his chest so that his chin was resting on top of her head. 

"Fuck Claire you're amazing" he said as she wrapped her hands around his waist

"You're pretty wonderful yourself...did you want to come inside for just a little bit?"

"I'd love that, but I know you have that surgery tomorrow and you want to be well rested."

"I know..." she whined "I just want you" 

That statement was enough to make Neil let our a deep moan in her ear

"I want you so bad but we have all the time in the world, and think about how much more time we'll have tomorrow or the next day or every the day after that! Isn't that just amazing?"

"Ok, but can I get one more kiss before you go?" Looking up at him with big adoring eyes

"You read my mind" was the last thing said before a tender, very deep and passionate kiss was instigated

But it was broken off as soon as it started. "You know if we keep going I won't be able to hold myself back. And Claire I want to go slow with you, I want this to be perfect, because you mean so damn much to me"

She forced him to her face once more with a tug of his jet black coat collar, "Me too, you're everything to me" kissing him lightly a final time she then let him head home

"Please drive safe, text me when you're back!" Blowing him a kiss as he got in the car

"You too!" 

"Haha very funny" was the last thing spoken that night between the pair and Neil drove away with the biggest smile on his face. Ya know some people might think he has a tapeworm in his brain given the amount of smiling he has done in the past 3 hours. 

Claire got ready for bed, still in the best spirits she's been in for quite some time and there's someone she needs to thank for that. _I'm falling harder than I ever thought I could_

Slipping into bed Claire checks her phone once more, and a text from Melendez is on the screen "Just got home, get a good nights sleep. Can't wait to see you tomorrow"

This made her heart so full it might burst. She replied with a heart emoji and "me too!" before sleep came over her

One can only guess what her dreams consisted of that night!


	5. Finally

If you're still here thank you so much!!! This chapter is mature, so if you don't like that you can skip ahead to the next one and I rewrote it :)

* * *

The following morning Claire awoke with a swarm of butterflies in her stomach knowing that she will see the man who was in her dreams in just a few hours. 

_Play time later Claire, you have a surgery today. Focus!_ She repeated to herself while driving to work

The knot in her stomach eased slightly as working helped occupy her mind. Today, she, Morgan, and Dr. Lim were preforming a kidney transplant on a 40 year old woman, and the whole surgery took roughly 4 hours. 

Scrubbing out Morgan and Claire headed back to the residents lounge to meet up with Shaun and Park. 

"Hey! How'd the kidney transplant go?" Parked asked

"Great, Maratha's in recovery now. When's your cholecystectomy?" replied Claire

Shaun replied this time, "In 1 hour and 33 minutes exactly" 

"Yes, so we best be getting ready. Let's go Shaun"

After Park and Shaun left the two female residents studied material for awhile until Claire's stomach started to rumble, making Morgan laugh

"What?! I'm hungry. I didn't really have breakfast this morning"

"Did you want to go great something real quick? I can hold down the fort"

"I think I actually will, did you want anything?"

"Just an iced coffee please, thanks Claire!"

As Claire was heading to the food court she ran into the person who had been occupying her mind most of the day. 

Blushing profusely, Claire pushed curls behind her ear, "Hi"

Clearly smitten, Neil responds with a gentle smile, one that shines even in his eyes "Hi, how are you? I heard your surgery went well. "

"Yes it did! And I'm hungry and I can't wait until the day is over" Claire replies truthfully

Laughing Melendez agrees with her "I'll text you later, I'm on my way to surgery. I want to kiss you right now" looking directly at her lips, whilst licking his own _Oh boy I could take her right here_

"I know, same. But it'll be worth it later" 

"Bye Claire, I'll see you later" 

By 10:30 rolls around Claire is sent home by Lim and she texts Melendez to just come over whenever he is done if it isn't too late 

Just as Claire was about to put some pasta on the stove her phone rings, her heart rate increases as she picks up with phone

"Heyy" she says into the phone shyly

"Hey it's good to hear your voice. I just wanted to let you know that I can be there by 11 if that's ok with you"

"That sounds perfect. I'm just now making some pasta do you want some?"

"That'd be wonderful thanks Claire"

"Of course, I'll see you soon. Oh and Neil, make sure you come prepared, I am not holding back tonight" was the last thing Melendez heard before the line went dead. He was not expecting that! _This girl sure keeps me on my toes and I love it_

*Knock knock knock*

"Coming!" _Oh shoot, I bet I look terrible_

Opening the door, they breathlessly stared at each other

"Hi. Sorry I'm late" 

"No worries, come in" 

Just as Claire was about to turn into her apartment Neil ripped out a bouquet of flowers behind his back. 

"Aw you didn't have to do this!" clearly confused but the loved was in her eyes

"I know you said guys who send flowers were lame, so I brought you flowers instead" smiling so big it lit up the front door

"Well thank you, come in so I can put these in some water!" dragging him by the hand so they could get inside

"It smells amazing Claire" he says while looking around at her place 

"I'm so glad, now eat up!"

After they finished eating they ended up watching a movie on her couch, well the movie was just background noise

Claire got up and held out a hand to him leading him to her room. Her little steps were cute and all but Neil was getting impatient so he picked Claire up, bridal style, and set her gently on the bed. 

"Claire, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Melendez remarks while cupping her jaw with his big hand

"Come here, I've waited all day for this" bringing him to her level, igniting the sparks once again

They began devouring each other, pushing their bodies into one another, hips grinding 

Neil fisted the soft curls in his hands, and Claire's entire body was buzzing with anticipation

"Claire" Neil moaned, moving from her lips to the sweet spot on her neck

"I know" she replied with as much emotion while trying to undo the thousand buttons on his work shirt

"I got it" backing off of her, just for a mere second to strip down

"Oh my god, it's even better than I imagined" Claire confessed while also pulling her top off only leaving her in a red lacy bra

"I can't even compare to you, you're perfect. May I?" asking to unclip her bra. Her breasts are free, and blood rushed to his cock. 

Taking a mental picture he repeats, "you're so perfect" 

Before they get any further, he pulls her sweatpants off too, revealing the matching red thong 

"Where you wearing these at work?" the hunger in his eyes showing

"Yes, all for you. I knew we would be here after work, and I don't want to waste any more time. Please Neil, touch me" practically begging for him

"I thought you'd never ask"

She gasped as his mouth went down on one of her nipples and the one hand was playing with the other. He flicked his tongue over the bud, sucking at the flesh while she tangled her hands in his hair. "Please Neil"

"Please what?"

"More please"

He switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, and then his hands began to wonder south. 

"Oh my god you're so wet" feeling her through the thin fabric of her thong, just before sliding them off

She moaned at the feel of his fingers teasing her entrance, "Neil please, we can play later" begging once more

Coming back up her kissed her so gently her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "You sure? And are you sure you want to tonight"

"For fuck's sake YES!! Make love to me Neil Melendez" and that was all it took before his slowly went in. 

Once Claire had adjusted to everything, she nodded letting him know that he can keep going. 

"Claire..." Neil whispered, his mouth dropping to her neck thrusting his hips harder and harder. 

"Kiss me, Neil" drawing his attention back to her plump lips. It only took one more thrust and they were both slightly blacked out from seeing stars. She gasped, and he groaned upon release. 

They stayed like this for quite some time until Melendez broke the silence "I could stay like this with you forever", and Claire hummed in agreement

Rolling off of Claire, they cleaned off in the shower together. 

They crawled back into bed after a little more fooling around. With her head on his chest, she looked up at him 

"I love you, and am looking forward to every day with you" 

"I love you too, and I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

So much love in their eyes as they kissed each other once more before calling it a night. 

* * *

Thank you so much for hanging around, I think this is my second to last chapter! And then I plan on writing a few one/two shots :) Thank you again and have a great day! <3 And we got this Melengers :))


	6. Alternate Ch 5

Alternate Chapter 5 (not mature)

* * *

The following morning Claire awoke with a zoo of butterflies in her stomach knowing that she will see the man who was in her dreams in just a few hours. 

_Play time later Claire, you have a surgery today. Focus!_ She repeated to herself while driving to work

The knot in her stomach eased slightly as working helped occupy her mind. Today, she, Morgan, and Dr. Lim were preforming a kidney transplant on a 40 year old woman, and the whole surgery took roughly 4 hours. 

Scrubbing out Morgan and Claire headed back to the residents lounge to meet up with Shaun and Park. 

"Hey! How'd the kidney transplant go?" Parked asked

"Great, Maratha's in recovery now. When's your cholecystectomy?" replied Claire

Shaun replied this time, "In 1 hour and 33 minutes exactly" 

"Yes, so we best be getting ready. Let's go Shaun"

After Park and Shaun left the two female residents studied material for awhile until Claire's stomach started to rumble, making Morgan laugh

"What?! I'm hungry. I didn't really have breakfast this morning"

"Did you want to go great something real quick? I can hold down the fort"

"I think I actually will, did you want anything?"

"Just an iced coffee please, thanks Claire!"

As Claire was heading to the food court she ran into the person who had been occupying her mind most of the day. 

Blushing profusely Claire pushed curls behind her ear, "Hi"

Smitten Neil responds with a gentle smile, one that shines even in his eyes "Hi, how are you? I heard your surgery went well. "

"Yes it did! And I'm hungry and I can't wait until the day is over" Claire replies truthfully

Laughing Melendez agrees with her "I'll text you later, I'm on my way to surgery. I want to kiss you right now" looking directly at her lips, whilst licking his own _Oh boy I could take her right here_

"I know, same. But it'll be worth it later" 

"Bye Claire, I'll see you later" 

By 10:30 rolls around Claire is sent home by Lim and she texts Melendez to just come over whenever he is done if it isn't too late 

Just as Claire was about to put some pasta on the stove her phone rings, her heart rate increases as she picks up with phone

"Heyy" she says into the phone shyly

"Hey it's good to hear your voice. I just wanted to let you know that I can be there by 11 if that's ok with you"

"That sounds perfect. I'm just now making some pasta do you want some?"

"That'd be wonderful thanks Claire"

"Of course, I'll see you soon. Oh and Neil, make sure you come prepared, I am not holding back tonight" was the last thing Melendez heard before the line went dead. He was not expecting that! _This girl sure keeps me on my toes and I love it_

*Knock knock knock*

"Coming!" _Oh shoot, I bet I look terrible_

Opening the door, they breathlessly stared at each other

"Hi. Sorry I'm late" 

"No worries, come in" 

Just as Claire was about to turn into her apartment Neil ripped out a bouquet of flowers behind his back. 

"Aw you didn't have to do this!" clearly confused but the loved was in her eyes

"I know you said guys who send flowers were lame, so I brought you flowers instead" smiling so big it lit up the front door

"Well thank you, come in so I can put these in some water!" dragging him by the hand so they could get inside

"It smells amazing Claire" he says while looking around at her place 

"I'm so glad, now eat up!"

After they finished eating they ended up watching a movie on her couch, well the movie was just background noise

Claire got up and held out a hand to him leading him to her room. Her little steps were cute and all but Neil was getting impatient so he picked Claire up, bridal style, and set her gently on the bed. 

"Claire, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Melendez remarks while cupping her jaw with his big hand

"Come here, I've waited all day for this" bringing him to her level, igniting the sparks once again

They began devouring each other, pushing their bodies into one another, hips grinding 

Neil fisted the soft curls in his hands, and Claire's entire body was buzzing with anticipation

"Claire" Neil moaned, moving from her lips to the sweet spot on her neck

"I know" she replied with as much emotion while trying to undo the thousand buttons on his work shirt

"I got it" backing off of her, just for a mere second to strip down

"Oh my god, it's even better than I imagined", hands running wild over his six pack and tattoos.

Neil's lips dropped down to her neck, playing with her hair as well

"Make love to me, Neil" and that was the last coherent statement 

They stayed in bed for quite some time until Melendez broke the silence "I could stay like this with you forever", and Claire hummed in agreement

Rolling off of Claire, they cleaned off in the shower together. 

They crawled back into bed after a little more fooling around. With her head on his chest, she looked up at him 

"I love you, and am looking forward to every day with you" 

"I love you too, and I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

So much love in their eyes as they kissed each other once more before calling it a night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I will keep updating! I hope you like it :)) Have a good day everyone. My Melengers are the only thing that is keeping me sane


End file.
